Mi Primera Navidad Con Rukia
by DanLg1512
Summary: Esta es la primera navidad de Rukia Kuchiki en el mundo de los humanos, y su más grande deseo es pasarlo junto con Kurosaki Ichigo. Ha pasado un año desde la pelea con Aizen y Kurosaki aun no recupera sus poderes ¿Podrá lograr este anhelo de alguna forma Rukia?. Esto es un Desafió navideño de "Mis fics Ichiruki" espero lo disfruten


_**Mi Primera Navidad con Rukia**_

" _ **¿Que se sentirá ver la nieve caer el día de navidad en el mundo de los humanos?"**_ _se pregunto internamente una bella joven de cabellera negra, baja estatura y ojos de un color azul profundo mientras sostenía entre sus manos a Sode no Shirayuki. Al parecer había estado entrenando desde muy temprano por lo que se encontraba completamente agotada, decidió guardar su Zanpaku-tō y marcharse a su habitación, no sin antes mirar la luna y pensar "_ _ **¿Qué se sentirá pasar la navidad con Kurosaki Ichigo?**_ _"_

 _*Residencia Kurosaki*_

Kurosaki Ichigo/16 años

Color de cabello/Naranja

Color de ojos/Marrón

Ocupación/Estudiante de secundaria-sigue sin poder ver a los shinigamis

"Ha pasado ya un año desde que perdí mis poderes, estamos en diciembre casi a punto de llegar la navidad y sinceramente aun no me acostumbro a ya no ser un shinigami sustituto, el hecho de no poder defender a nadie causa que me sienta un completo innepto" _iba pensando Kurosaki Ichigo mientras caminaba en dirección a su casa de manera cabizbaja. Hasta que alguien lo trajo de regreso del mundo donde sus pensamientos estaban perdidos_

-Tengo algo para ti

 _Se escucho la voz de un hombre que se encontraba en un callejón, Ichigo sin vacilar le dijo:_

 _-_ Aunque aun no es de noche, ¿Sabes que sonaste como todo un pervertido Urahara-san?

-Oh Ichigo-kun, no creí que mi comentario llegara a sonar de esa manera JOJOJOJO- _contesto de manera risueña Urohara, para luego ponerse completamente serio y decir-_ Ichigo-kun, quiero que vengas conmigo a la tienda tengo algo para ti.

 _Sin esperar a que Ichigo le contestara, Kisuke empezó a caminar en dirección a su tienda ya que no se encontraba muy lejos de donde acababa de ocurrir su breve conversación, Ichigo empezó a seguir a su amigo mientras empezaba a observar la nieve que estaba iniciando a caer mientras el sol empezaba a ocultarse, hizo una leve sonrisa al ver como un pequeño copo de nieve le caiga en la nariz pero empezó a derretirse y desapareció, aquello le recordó la despedida que tuvo con su amiga shinigami haciendo que suspirara de manera profunda y quisiera ir a casa a dormir hasta que sus poderes fueran restaurados, pero ya estaba enfrente de la tienda de Kisuke y no podía dar marcha atrás._

 _Una vez ya adentro de la sala principal, sentados uno enfrente del otro y estando completamente solos Kisuke empezó a hablar:_

-Kurosaki te traje hasta acá porque tengo algo que podría interesarte, desde que perdiste tus poderes he estado trabajando en algo que haga que tu reiatsu se despierte de manera natural, pero lo único que he conseguido es esta píldora _–dijo esto último mientras sacaba de la bolsa de su camisa una píldora de color morado para luego entregársela a Ichigo-_ Esta píldora te permite durante el periodo de tres días es decir hasta que termine la navidad poder ver a un solo shinigami e incluso puedes batallar contra hollows pequeños, pero no recupera del todo tu reiatsu haciéndolo prácticamente inútil, lamento no poder ayudarte más

 _Con mucho asombro Ichigo se encontraba mirando de manera fija aquella píldora, el silencio se hizo dueña de la habitación hasta que sin pensarlo dos veces se trago la píldora y agrego de una manera victoriosa:_

 _-_ Muchas gracias Urahara-san, espero poder encontrarme con alguno de mis amigos shinigamis y por lo menos hasta navidad podre serle útil a los demás

-Pero debes de tener cuidado, no busques problemas y recuerda que al primer shinigami que encuentres será al que podrás ver durante estos tres días. _-dijo Kisuke mientras movía el dedo de su mano derecha como advertencia_ -Por cierto Ichigo, ya puedes marcharte eso era todo

-Muchas gracias por todo Urahara-san, nos vemos

 _Ya una vez en su casa y después de saludar a sus hermanas menores y de luchar salvajemente un rato contra su padre, Ichigo empezó a caminar hacia su cuarto mientras iba recordando el tiempo en el que esa habitación no estaba completamente sola, decidió pensar un poco mas antes de abrir la puerta ya que no quería sentirse triste al encontrarla vacía, suspiro nuevamente y… adentro estaba una chica a la par del armario que se encontraba solo en bragas y camisa, Ichigo siguió caminando en dirección hacia la cama haciendo que no la había visto, mientras la chica forcejeaba con la camisa que estaba intentando sacarse pero que por alguna razón no había podido lograrlo, al ver esto el peli naranja intento ayudarla regresando hasta donde estaba ella de espaldas. Al percatarse el (Ichigo) de que el problema se debía a que el broche del sostén se había enredado con la camisa que intentaba quitarse fue inmediatamente a su auxilio y en menos de 1 segundo ella ya estaba libre de esa "red"_

 _-_ ¿Sera posible que...?- _se pregunto la joven_

 _-_ Tenías enredado el broche en la camisa, por eso no podías sacártela- _dijo el chico sin ninguna expresión en su rostro_

 _-_ Ichigo… ¿Puedes verme?- _pregunto sorprendida la joven_

-Claro idiota sino no hubiera podido ayudar…

 _Ambos se miraron con sorpresa, Ichigo en un momento de emoción abrazo con fuerza a Rukia… si era Rukia la que se encontraba con él en ese momento luego de ese furtivo abrazo, se escucho un grito proveniente de ella._

 _-_ **ERES UN IDIOTA-** _dijo ella completamente ruborizada y avergonzada_

 **-** ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Qué hice?- _pregunto Kurosaki que no sabía que es lo que estaba ocurriendo_

-Me encuentro en ropa interior, y tú… tu bestia pervertida, rey de todos los pervertidos, estas observándome

-Rukia pero si tu eres plan…

 _Se escucho el sonido de un golpe, golpe que dejo inconsciente a Ichigo lo suficiente para que Rukia pudiera cambiarse por completo. Una vez ella ya estuvo lista se sentó a la par del inconsciente Kurosaki y empezó con el índice a golpearle la mejilla para despertarlo así como para asegurarse de que él estuviera bien, de pronto a ella le vino el deseo de querer tocar con su mano la boca de él… por lo menos sentir de esa manera los suaves labios de su preciado amigo, estaba empezando a mover la mano en esa dirección cuando se despertó Ichigo y se reincorporo_

" _Me alegro que haya sido ella a la que vi primero" pensó Ichigo mientras la miraba con emoción -_ Rukia no me contestaste ¿Qué haces en mi cuarto?

-La última vez que vine, traje conmigo algunas cosas para mejorar mi estadía en tu cuarto, y Nii-sama me dijo que si quería podía venir a traerlas

-¿Pero porque te estabas cambiando?- _pregunto confundido Ichigo_

 _-_ Quería probarme nuevamente el uniforme de la escuela- _contesto en tono melancólico Rukia_

 _Ambos quedaron completamente en silencio después de esas palabras pero al parecer la compañía que se estaban dando era todo lo que necesitaban en ese momento. Después de estar así durante mucho tiempo, Rukia se levanto y tomo una maleta pequeña que andaba_

-Cuídate Kurosaki, es hora de que me vaya

-Rukia… ¿Por qué no te quedas hasta navidad?- _dijo en tono de suplica Ichigo_

 _-_ Nii-sama me espera, pero… regresare mañana en la tarde ¿te parece?

 _Ichigo simplemente ascendió con su cabeza y miro nuevamente como se marchaba su amiga por la ventana, pero Ichigo últimamente ya no sentía que ella era solamente como una amiga, sino que sentía que había desarrollado un sentimiento diferente por ella algo que nunca había sentido con nadie más, pensando en una posible respuesta a esto el solo llego a la conclusión que ella era "su preciada nakama" aquella que no le gustaría perder por nada en el mundo pero a raíz de verla partir nuevamente Ichigo se encerró en su cuarto hasta el día siguiente que fue cuando Rukia lo fue a sacar de la cama para que salieran a pasear y aprovechar la noche buena. Esta vez ella había conseguido un Gigai y andaba con un vestido corto de color blanco que hacia resaltar lo pálido de su piel, unos pendientes que parecían nuevos enmarcando su pequeño rostro, unas botas de tacón que la hacían ver más alta, aquella imagen hizo que Ichigo se sonrojara, nunca la había visto tan linda como ese día. Empezaron a caminar por el centro de la ciudad hablando de todo lo que habían hecho durante este año cuando un grupo de personas arrastro a Rukia lejos de su acompañante lo que hizo que Ichigo la tomara de la mano para que así nada los volviera a separar, según las personas cuando los miraban pasar eran una pareja… hasta que los escuchaban discutir… después de caminar por toda la ciudad ambos decidieron sentarse en una banca a la par de una fuente que estaba en el centro de todo… Rukia estaba admirada de todos los adornos navideños y todas esas cosas, Ichigo simplemente la miraba en silencio y pensaba lo hermosa que se miraba, además de sentirse el hombre más feliz ya que tenía a una de sus amigas más importantes al lado suyo…_

-Ichigo dame tu bufanda tengo frio- _rompió el silencio Rukia_

 _-_ No, porque si no me dará frio a mi- _contesto sin ninguna emoción Ichigo_

-Ichigo tú tienes tu abrigo- _agrego molesta Rukia, quien temblaba del frio_

-Tengo una mejor idea _-al momento de decir esto el puso su brazo en el hombro de ella y le pregunto- ¿_ Estas mejor ahora _?_

-Ichigo…

 _Ambos se miraron y sonrieron, los ojos de Rukia se iluminaron, y justo en ese momento la fuente empezó a lanzar agua haciendo que la vista fuera espectacular, nuevamente Rukia se sentía feliz al poder compartir ese momento con Kurosaki Ichigo_

-Me gustaría decirte algo… yo…

-Mira Ichigo, es Inoue

 _Inoue estaba de espaldas a la banca donde ellos se encontraban, pero estaba siendo acompañada por Sado, Iryuu, la familia Kurosaki, Urahara, Tsukabishi, Ururu y Jinta, todos tenían en sus manos algún platillo de comida, al parecer estaban a punto de organizar una fiesta…_

-Tsk.. le dije que yo quería decirte primero…- _dijo molesto en voz alta Ichigo_

-¿Ichigo?- _pregunto confundida Rukia_

 _-_ Lo siento, debí decírtelo antes, quise hacer una fiesta hoy en noche buena hasta que sean las 12 y así todos pasemos juntos en navidad… sobretodo quise hacerla porque tú estabas aquí, esta será mi primera navidad contigo…- _dijo Ichigo quien miraba hacia la fuente que aun seguía encendida, Rukia simplemente tomo el brazo que tenia encima de su espalda y lo quito… se levanto de la banca, extendió su mano y con lagrimas de alegría en sus ojos le dijo a su acompañante;_

-Muchas gracias Ichigo, esta también será mi primera navidad a tu lado, contigo he vivido los momentos más felices de mi vida de verdad gracias por todo

 _Al terminar de decirle eso Rukia, el tomo su mano y se levanto para ir a donde estaban sus demás amigos esperándolos. Todos se sorprendieron al verlos de esta manera pero por alguna extraña razón, en alguna parte de su alma sabían que esto tarde o temprano iba a suceder, incluso Inoue hacia mucho se había rendido… Al darse cuenta que los estaban viendo de manera extraña Ichigo observo que aun seguían tomados de la mano lo que lo puso nervioso y empezó a pelear con Rukia_

 _-_ Rukia, por tu culpa todos nos están viendo feo y creo que han mal entendido la situación…

 _Ella simplemente tiro una carcajada_

 _-_ ¿De qué te ríes? No me parece nada gracioso, mis hermanas que pensaran de mi… creerán que soy un pervertido- _Empezó a decir aun más nervioso Kurosaki_

-Ichigo, tu eres un muy buen hombre, ellos nunca pensarían mal de ti, o al menos yo nunca lo hare… lo mejor será que nos apresuremos

 _Ella empezó a caminar delante de él, y en ese momento empezó la nieve a caer nuevamente un copo de Nieve se quedo en su nariz haciendo que de nuevo sonriera pero esta vez, debido al frio que estaba haciendo no se derritió y se quedo en su nariz…_

 _-"_ Es cierto Rukia tenía frio _" pensó Kurosaki y le dio su suéter a Rukia cosa que nuevamente la hizo sonreír, finalmente llegaron donde estaban los demás y la fiesta empezó, sin miedo a la opinión ajena empezaron a bromear y a divertirse todos juntos, todos se sentían como una gran familia, empezaron a sumárseles más personas que iban pasando aquello genero más emoción en todos y sin darse cuenta llego navidad… empezaron a sonar las campanas avisándole a todos que noche buena ya había acabado pero que Navidad había llegado, luces de colores en los cielos, sonidos de bombas de confeti reventando por todos lados, papeles de colores volando a la par de la nieve, poco a poco las personas que se habían integrado comenzaron a irse, incluso los que armaron la fiesta, se despidieron todos de Rukia y la dejaron con Ichigo que aun quería seguir con ella…_

 _Los fuegos artificiales seguían iluminando el cielo… la respiración de Ichigo se hizo más pesada, su corazón latía cada vez más rápido, estaba solo con Rukia, movió los labios intentando decir algo pero no pudo, decidió mirar para otro lado ya que el solo hecho de que lo observara a los ojos lo ponía más nervioso, cuando al fin pudo decir algo:_

 _-_ Rukia, hay algo que…- _Dijo moviendo nuevamente el rostro en dirección a su acompañante, pero Urahara estaba en medio de los dos-_ ¿¡Qué demonios!?¿Intentas matarme de un susto?

-Jo jo jo, perdona Kurosaki-kun, simplemente se me olvido decirte, que en caso de que decidas luchar, perderás en ese momento todos tus "poderes" y dejaras de ver a Rukia, ahora si me voy jo jo jo, cuídense tortolitos

 _Solo dijo esto y nuevamente se marcho… Ichigo le explico todo lo ocurrido a Rukia y que solo hasta las 11:59 del 25 de diciembre (es decir ese día) podría seguir viéndola… solo el sonido de los fuegos artificiales en el cielo era lo que se escuchaba…_

-Ichigo, gracias por estar siempre al pendiente de mi, cuidándome protegiéndome, brindándome tu amistad, este tiempo al lado tuyo ha sido el mejor de mi vida… Me gusto la navidad gracias a ti, y espero * _lagrimas empezaron a correr por su rostro_ * que nunca me olvides, porque yo nunca lo hare… aunque no me vuelvas a ver nunca más, yo siempre estaré para ti para brindarte apoyo… Kurosaki Ichigo gracias…- _al decir esto, se acerco a Ichigo que estaba justo enfrente de ella, se paró de puntitas y beso la frente de él_

 _-_ Rukia… yo

 _En el momento en el que él quiso contestar y decirle lo que sentía, un hollow gigante apareció de la nada intentando atacar a Rukia, debido a que el gigai de ella absorbía su poder espiritual no pudo sentir la presencia de este, haciendo que a ambos los tomara por sorpresa, sin pensarlo dos veces Ichigo decidió convertirse en shinigami usando la medalla que Ukitake le había otorgado… Venció sin ningún problema al hollow, entro a su cuerpo nuevamente y miro a su alrededor para ver si a Rukia le había pasado algo, pero ella ya se encontraba afuera de su gigai…_

 _-_ Ichigo-kun ¿Qué hiciste? _Dijo completamente triste Rukia_

-Rukia… actué por instinto…

-Hasta pronto Kurosaki Ichigo… ¿Cuántas veces hemos dicho esta frase? _-comento de manera pensativa y nostálgica Rukia_

-Rukia… hasta…

 _De un momento a otro, Ichigo dejo de ver a su nakama, se sentó en el suelo y termino la frase_

 _-_ HASTA PRONTO KUCHIKI RUKIA

 _Empezó a mirar para todos lados, pero lo único que encontró fue su suéter tirado en el suelo, lo recogió y se lo puso debido a que ya estaba empezando a sentir frio. Empezó a caminar de en dirección a su casa, la alegría se encontraba en todos lados, pero él sentía que una parte de su alma acababa de ser arrancada de golpe… "_ No me pude despedir _" iba pensando nuestro protagonista, así que para entrar en calor metió las manos en las bolsas de su suéter pero se percato de un objeto extraño era una carta… sin dudarlo decidió abrirla en ese lugar y lo que encontró fue un dibujo de un osito color naranja muy serio y una conejita blanca sonriente ambos tomados de las manos mientras miraban los fuegos artificiales y la nieve que caía sobre ellos "_ Siempre sigue con sus dibujos horrorosos ja ja ja _" pensó Kurosaki, además tenía escrito_ _ **"Merry Christmas Ichigo Idiota, Hasta pronto"**_ _. Aquello causo una sonrisa en nuestro protagonista de pelo naranja, doblo con cuidado la carta nuevamente donde la encontró, amarro su zapato que andaba suelta la agujeta, coloco bien su bufanda y siguió caminando en dirección a su casa al sonido de los fuegos artificiales y la nieve aun cayendo sobre su rostro…_

 _Mientras tanto en el seireitei, mejor dicho la casa de los Kuchiki_

-Rukia, al fin regresaste ¿Cómo te fue en el mundo de los humanos? ¿Pudiste ver a Kurosaki Ichigo?- _pregunto de manera seria Byakuya Kuchiki_

 _Rukia simplemente sonrió, acto seguido Byakuya se acerco a ella y la abrazo fuertemente_

-Te he dicho que dejes de forzarte, si lo que quieres es llorar simplemente hazlo…

 _Ella empezó a llorar en brazos de su hermano mayor debido a que no sabía cuánto tiempo tomaría para que ambos volvieran a estar juntos y sobretodo tenía miedo a que nunca más podría pasar una navidad así de alegre al lado de sus amigos y sobre todo al lado de su protector Kurosaki Ichigo…_

 _Nuevamente en la residencia Kurosaki:_

-Ya estoy en casa- _dijo Ichigo_

-Bienvenido- _dijeron sus hermanas que aun lo esperaban despiertas_

 _Entre todos empezaron a reír y a comentar sobre lo ocurrido en esa tarde…_

 _-"_ Rukia seguiré esforzándome para volver a verte _" pensó Kurosaki Ichigo._

Kurosaki Ichigo/16 años

Color de cabello/Naranja

Color de ojos/Marrón

Ocupación/Estudiante de secundaria-sigue sin poder ver a los shinigamis

 _Fin…_


End file.
